


My Mother’s Greatest Sin

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo thinks about his Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mother’s Greatest Sin

Kyo stared at the beads upon his wrist. He knew he must check them frequently to make sure they were still in place. Mother stressed how important they were. He must never take them off. That was the strongest memory he had of his mother.

He would always remember her checking them. He hated them for what they represented, but they made sure she held him every day.

He wished his curse had been something more noble something she might have been able to love. He remembered the tale to well to know he must have been her greatest shame.


End file.
